Feliz Día del Padre
by Nisicrita
Summary: es una pequeña historia echa especialmente para el día del padre mi primera historia completa y de un solo capitulo :


**Feliz Día del padre**

una niña de 16 años, caminaba apresurada, caminaba a su casa aunque iba casi corriendo, era una niña de pelo lago, castano por la cintura, ojos verdes, aveces un carácter muy frio, otras dulce e inocente, todas las materias se le davan a las mil maravillas, incluso las matematicas, con las cuales su madre siempre habia tenido serios problemas, pero a su padre se le daban bien muy bien, y los deportes eran su pasion fuera cual fuera siempre le era dificil que la ganaran, se llamaba Jana Li, su madre Sakura de Li era una mujer fin formanda, ojos verdes, pelo castaño, cariñosa, dulce e inocente, se le daban bien todos los deportes pero sobre todo ser porrista y las carreras, su padre Shaoran Li era un hombre de negocios ya que era el gefe del gran clan Li pero pasaba todo elñ tiempo posible en casa y con su esposa e hija a el como mencione antes se le dan muy bien las matematicas, fuera de su casa es un hombre frio y distante pero con su esposa hija y mas intimos amigos era un hombre dulce y agradable era de cabellos rebeldes, castaños, y ojos color miel y aveces con algunas determinada luz dorados:

**Jana**: ¡¡¡¡MAMI!!!!

**Sakura**: dime pequeña

**Jana**: ¿¡sabes que día es hoy!?

**Sakura**: si 19 de marzo

**Jana**: y que tiene de especial ese día

**Sakura**: ummm... es el día del padre y de los joses ¿no?

**Jana**: aja y ¡¡¡No le e comprado nada a papa!!!

**Sakura**: tranquila pequeña sabia que esto pasaria por eso lo tengo todo preparada para que le agamos un deliciosa tarta y por la tarde a escondidas vallamos a por un nuevo lapicero ya que el suyo tiene muchos años y en cualquier momento se le rompera

**Jana**: oh mami gracias., ¡¡GRACIAS!! -dijo dandole un gran abrazo a su madre la cual tenia una gran sonrisa- que ahira yo sin ti

tras un largo rato cerca de una hora la tarta de Vainilla y chocolate para el día del padre se encontraba echa y escondida Shaoran ese día llegaria a las 7 y eran las 5 tenian dos horas para ir a elegir regalo recorrieron muchas tiendas yde todo tipo y en ningun lado había lapiceros que a Shaoran le valiera todos eran muy pequeños ya desanimadas y saliendo de un gran centro comercial el cual habían recorrido de arriba a bajo y como en los demás nada como estaban tan deprimidas no se dieron cuenta de que se habían equivocado de calle hasta que

**Jana**: ¿um? mama ¿donde estamos? ¿no estabas guiando tu?

**Sakura**: no yo crei que lo hacias tu... ¡¡nos hemos perdido!!

en ese momento y por casualidad Jana vio un lapicero identico al que usaba su padre pero en tono verde esperanza... que ironica es la vida a veces cuando habían perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo lo encuentran y del color de la esperanza... además ese color era el favorito de su padre

**Jana**: puede que nos hayamos perdido pero mira mami

Sakura miro donde su hija le indicaba hay había un precioso lapicero verde esperanza con varios espacios para lapices muchos era identico al de su esposo solo que nuevo y verde no era ortera ni feo era...

**Sakura**: precioso... - su hija sonrio satifecha- ¿a que esperamos? ¡¡¡¡¡vamos!!!!

con renovada alegria ambas corrieron, al poco más que 20 minutos estaban en la puerta de su casa, entraron todo estaba como se lo habían dejado, sonrieron alividas Shaoran no había llegado aun que en realidad aun era temprano,envolvieron el regalo, al cabo de unos 5 minutos olleron un coche aparcando escondieron todo, la tarta estaba en el frigorifico, y ellas detras de los sillones, cuando Shaoran entro encontro todo apagado ¿no había nadie alli? Así que las llamo

**Shaoran**: ¿¡¡Sakura!!? ¿¡¡Jana!!?- grito pero nada mientras gritanba encendio las luces- ¿¡¡estan aqui!!? se habran ido a comprar supongo, en fin subire a terminar algunos...

pero no pudo continuar ya que como había terminado de encender todas las luces Sakura y Jana gritaron

**Sakura**/**Jana**: ¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!! papi/Shao -Sakura dijo Shao y Jana Papi aunque a la vez- ¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DEL PADRE!!!!!

despues de esto Shaoran solto todo y abrio los brazos con una enorme sonrisa y ambas se lazaron a sus brazos aun abrazadas dijeron

**Jana**: feliz día del padre papi

**Sakura**: feliz día del padre amor mio

**Shaoran**: gracias amor mio, mil gracias pequeña y a mi que se me había olvidado

**Sakura**: aveces eres muyyy despistado amor

**Shaoran**: jejeje mira quien lo dijo

Sakura se sonrojo y Shaoran le dio un beso en la mejilla y Jana sonrio sus padres se amaban con locura y no muchos podian decir esto y si lo habísn no era como sus padres ellos eran la pareja perfecta, todo lo que una mujer podia desear para si misma y para sus hijos y todo lo que un hombre podia desear se podria decir que esa era la familia perfecta aunque aveces fueran un tanto despistados, y su padre no tuviera todo el tiempo para ellas pero las amaba con locura y devocion.

**Jana**: toma papi se que no es mucho pero esto y otra sorpresa es todo lo que hemos podido consegir ultima hora pero todo es con todo nuestro corazon y amor

**Shaoran**: muchisimas gracias pequeña aun que no me hubieran regalado nada el mayor regalo es su amor, felicidad y vuestras hermosas sonrisas

**Jana**: te quiero muchisimo papi – dijo con una gran sonrisa ya abrazando a su padre fuertemente- muchas gracias por todo

Flas back

_Jana apenas tenia 6 años pero ya era la mejor en matematicas y en todas la asignaturas, viendo su profesor de matematicas los faciles que le resultaban, pese a su corta edad, decidio mandarle ejercicios de un curso mayor, para así ver si podia adelantar un curso, ya que todos los maestros le habían echo esa prueba, pero no le puso los ejercicios más faciles no sino los mas dificiles y muy complicados, y algunos escasos faciles, Jana salio algo deprimida su papa paso ese día a por ella ya que salia temprano y queria ver a su hermosa hija, y su radiante sonrisa, le extraño no ver esa hemosa sonrisa en su rostro y pregunto: _

_**Shaoran**: ¿que te pasa pequeña?_

_**Jana**: me an buelto a mandar ejecicios de mayores y esta vez es de matematicas y son bastante complicados y solo se solucionar unos pocos nunca me lo han explicado y algnos no los se hacer _

_**Shaoran**: tranquila pequeña ¿quieres que te ayude? Tu mami es una patosa en matematicas pero a mi se me dan muy bien ¿quieres?_

_**Jana**: ¡¡¡si!!! ¡¡¡gracias papi!!! - dijo mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su padre el cual tenia una gran sonrisa igual que la pequeña – no se que haria sin ti papi_

_**Shaoran**: bien bamos a casa o si no mama se preocupara_

_**Jana**: si papi – luego le dio un beso en la mejilla que Shaoran no se espero e izo que su sonrisa aumentara más – y de nuevo muchas gracias papi_

_cuando llegaron y como le abria prometido despues de comer Shaoran ayudo a su hija con las tareas aunque practicamente solo la ayudo en 2 ejerciocios y en algun que otro que se atascaba paso a un curso superior dos dias despues de este_

_4 años despues _

_Jana tenia 10 años estaba en 3 de E.S.O había avanzado dos cursos en esos 4 años y este año iban a hacerle la prueva para ver si podia pasara a 1ª de bachiller de Tecnologico que era el más dificil Jana se encontraba estudiando pero algo no le cuadraba._

_**Shaoran**: ¡¡Ya llegue!!_

_**Jana**: bien benido papa,- dijo recibiendo a su padre en la puerta del salon y con una sonrisa luego quito su sonrisa y pregunto algo avergonzada- papi ¿estas muy cansado?_

_**Shaoran**: un poco ¿por que?_

_**Jana**: es que no entiendo una cosa de Filosofia para el examen de entrada a 1º de bachiller no me cuadra y por eso si no estabas cansado y no te importaba para que me lo explicases es que mama dice que ella tampoco lo sabe_

_**Shaoran**: claro pequeña como no haber ¿que es eso que te trae un poco mareada?_

_Jana se lo enseño el tampoco lo entendia demasiado bien pero lo leyo y releyo y cuando por fin creyo saber se lo explico_

_una semana despues_

_Jana esta vez no había pasado el examen ya que se enfermo y no pudo termianar de estudiar cuando se lo dijeron se enfado muchisimo incluso daba miedo al llegar a casa descubrio que era uno de esos raros días que su padre llegaba antes q ue ella por lo que fue asta a el (sakura no estab estaba trabajando) y se puso a llorar_

_**Shaoran**: ¿que te pasa pequeña mia?_

_**Jana**: no pase la prueva papi no la pase lo siento se que te e decepcionado pero..._

_no pudo continuar ya que Shaoran la abrazo y le susurro_

_**Shaoran**: pequeña no estoy decepcionado ¡¡por dios jana!! ¡¡adelantaster ¡¡3 cursos!!!! ¿sabes cuantos padre pueden presumir de que su hija esta tan lista que en 4 años a pasado 3 veces a cursos superiores y que con 10 años se encuentra en ¡¡3 de E.S.O!! Jana no hay ningun padre que lo pueda decir ni un solo padre en el mundo soy el unico y estoy orgulloso muy orgulloso de ti me oistes- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y quitando las lagrimas de su hija- además creo que es mejor así a que no las aya pasado quiero decir eso seria ya demasiado para una chica como tu seria exigirte demasiado a veces es mejor no adelantar tantos las cosas además como piensas que me vas a dececionar por no haber pasado una prueva a la que te adelantastes ¡¡4 años!! Janapequeña eso es mucho tiempo y quizas asta precipitado es más me alegro que no la ayas pasado ¿que te parece si lo celebramos hiendonos por ai a comer?_

_**Jana**: ¿no estas demasiado ocupado?_

_**Shaoran**: o vamos no seas agua fiestas tengo tiempo yo tambien estaba adelantando el trabajo para así mañana poder estar más tiempo con vosotras_

_2 años despues _

_**Jana**: papi_

_**Shaoran**: dime pequeña_

_**Jana**: e suspendido el examen de etica_

_**Shaoran**:¿con cuanto?_

_**Jana**: con un 6 - Shaorasn estallo a carcajadas y Jana se quedo de piedra - ¿que tiene de gracioso que aya suspendido?- dijo enfadada y el rio con más ganas – no tiene gracia_

_**Shaoran**: con lo lista que eres y ¿no sabes distingir entre un suspenso y un aprovado?_

_**Jana**: si claro que se _

_**Shaoran**: entonces ¿como dices que un 6 es un suspenso?_

_**Jana**: para mi lo es mi maestro esta decepcionado dice que esto bajara mi media de sobresaliente a notable y por lo tanto no tendre matricula de honor en todas las asiganaturas junto con una gran beca como es mi meta_

_**Shaoran**: vamos Jana estas preocuapada por manchar tu expediente de nota minima 9 con un 6 jajaja hija no me seas ridicuala eso solo sera una motita de nada jejeje ven aquí anda – dijo extendiendo sus brazos jana se acerco un tanto extrañada cuando estubien abrazados dijo a son de burla- felicidades por tu suspenso _

_Jana: ¡¡PAPI!! -aunque al final cuando lo penso y vio a su padre sonreir se le contagio la risa y riendose al igual que el dijo- aun que quizas lleves razon papi muchisimás gracias _

fin del Flas back

**Shaoran**: de nada pequeña saber que siempre estare aquí para ti y cuanto as sacado en el examen

**Jana**: pues... - dijo avergonzada había sacado un 8 en el 3 año de carrera- un 8 – susurro casi inaudible

**Shaoran**: ¿cuanto?

**Jana**: un 8... siento defraudarte papi se que querias un 10 o un 9

**Shaoran**: no te preocupes pequeña no me has defraudado

**Jana**: gracias papi

dijo con un amplia sonrisa lo cual se contagio a su madre y a su padre

**Sakura**: siento interrumpir esta hermosa escena pero... Jana no se te olvida algo

**Jana**: a si papi no has abierto tu regalo además en la cocina te espera otro abre primero ese espero que te guste

Shaoran abrio su regalo y vio el lapicero que tanto necesitaba bueno más bien los lapiceros ya que ambos estaban biejos y rotos

**Shaoran**: justo lo que necesitaba muchismas gracias pequeña

**Jana**: de nada papi -sonrio ampliamente- ahora cierra los ojos mami ve a por eso porfa – Sakura asintio y fue a cocina cuando ya llegaba – papi extiende las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, un poco más juntas así -Sakura le dio el pastel a su hija y esta se la puso a su padre en las manos- ya puedes abrir los ojos

al abrirlo observo el pastel y sonrio amplia y dulcemente

**Shaoran**: se ve delicioso además de mis sabores favoritos Chocolate y Vainilla y con cocolate de colores por encima delicioso muchisismas gracias pequeña muchas gracias Sakura

Fueron a la mesa y juntro con el delicioso pastel que con tanto cariño y amor habían echo Sakura y Jana y y buen café difrutaron de una charla amena entre risas y omentarios llego la hora de cenar y Shaoran propuso:

**Shaoran**: ¿quereis ir a cenar?

**Jana**: pero papi todo va a estar abarrotado de jente

**Shaoran**: bueno ya conseguiremos algo vamos todos a arreglarse – en ese momento suena el movil de Shaoran y es del trabajo- esperar una llamada del trabajo – en la linia- si digame... aja... bueno pues si pero ¿porque?... a ya veo... no claro que no... vale en 1 hora... adios-corta la linia y decide hacer una broma así que se pone serio- lo siento pero no podemos celebrarlo mi secretaria me ha llamo diciendome que unos clientes se presentaron de improvistoexigiendo hablar con el jefe y diciendo que no se irian asta que hablaran conmigo personalmente

**Jana**: oh... ya veo... bueno no pasa nada – estaba mu triste pero quiso mostrar una sonrisa alegre que le saliomuy mal- lo entendemos

**Sakura**: que se le va a hacer otro día sera

Shaoran estallo a carcajadas Jana y Sakura se miraron extrañadas preplejas ¿de que se reia? Jana se atrevio a preguntar primero

**Jana**: em... papi ¿que es tan gracioso?

**Shaoran**: es que era una broma y habeis caido – entonces ambas esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa – vamos a arreglarnos en una hora tenemos que estar en la oficina se van a reunir todos los tarbajadores y amigos de todos lados habra mucha gente sera divertido

todos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos y baños (la casa es enorme y cada uno tenia un cuarto de baño aunque Sakura y Shaoran usaban generalemente el mismo si se tenian que bañar los dos utilizaban el otro cuarto de baño) en 45 minutos estaban todos abajo, Shaoran con un traje de gala, Sakura con un vestido negro de lentejuelas, tacones negros, chaqueta negra lisa negra, un leve maquillage, un moño sofisticado elegante pero comodo, un pequeño bolsito, Jana iba con un bestido tirantes rosa clarito, zancos del mismo tono, una chaqueta blanca, un levisimo maquillaje (brillo de labios y un poco de sombra de ojos muy leve), una trenza con un lazo al final rosa del mismo tono que el vestido, una chaqueta color blanco sucio, y un vestido del mismo color que la chaqueta.

Llegaron un poquito tarde (unos 5 minutos) pero a tiempo se divirtienon mucho, Jana hizo muchos amigos tanto chicas hijas de amgos y compañeros de su padre como chicos tambien hijos de los allí presentes aunque tambien había sobrinos y el caso de los ancianos asta nietos, todos se hicieron amigos. Sakura por su parte conocio a comapañeras y esposas de compañeros de su esposo tambien charlo con algun que otro señor pero escasamente, al rededor de las 12 Shaoran, Sakura y Jana se marcharon al igual que la gran mayoria de los presentes, ya que todos mañana les tocaria madrugar.

Cuando llegaron a casa se cambiaron se pusieron sus pijamas y antes de dormir Jana le dio su beso de buenas noches a su padre y le dijo

**Jana**: feliz día del padre papi ojala te lo ayas pasado el doble de bien que yo ya que yo mel o pase a las mil maravillas

**Shaoran**: muchas gracias hija y como te dije antes el mejor regalo es aquel que tu y tu madre me hacen a diario sus sonrisas su felicidad y su amor por mi es mi mayor tesoro y regalo en esta vida no puedo pedir más ya que eso no tiene precio para mi

**Jana**: te quiero Papi buenas noches

**Shaoran**: buenas noche pequeña

Y así termino un día más tan especial como todos los días del padre recordandonos los importantes que son para nuestra vida nuestros padres en general y qe sin ellos estariamos perdido

bueno ya se que para los españoles me retrase un día ya que es el 19 de marzo pero para otros paises es en otra fecha espero que os aya gustado mucho :) así sin más que decir Feliz Día Del Padre (aunque atrasado)


End file.
